Skin moisturization has been a desired skin benefit for many years. Dry skin can be a result of environmental effects such as sunlight, dry winter air, dermatological condition as well as the application of cleansing materials to the skin such as soap or other harsh detergents which remove oils that are naturally present on the surface of the skin thereby resulting in a loss of moisturization.
Often times the active ingredients used for the improvement of hair structure and skin surface are usually cationic surfactants in combination with various wax-type additives such as, for example, vaseline, fatty acid esters and fatty alcohols. According to WO 96/27363, however, hair and skin treatment agents on that basis, though, have satisfactory results only in the treatment of dry and porous hair, or dry and porous skin. This document then states that for the treatment of hair/skin that quickly replenishes the fat, they are not as well suited because when they are used, the natural fat replenishment is even increased. The document states the reasons for the strong replenishment of fat are especially the cationic emulsifiers contained in these agents. The document states that it was its task to make available a hair and/or skin treatment agent on the basis of conditioning active ingredient which does not have the disadvantages mentioned. Thereafter, the application discloses a cosmetic agent containing water and a combination of:
a. 0.1 to 25% by weight, of at least one choline salt of an inorganic acid or an organic carboxylic acid or a polyacrylic acid homo- or copolymer, and PA1 b. 0.1 to 10% by weight, of at least one physiologically compatible aliphatic organic acid. PA1 a. a moisturizing effective amount of a compound of the formula ##STR2## PA1 wherein X is selected from the group consisting of: EQU CH.sub.2 OH, CH OH CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 --, PA1 Examples include:
It is then stated that the agent in accordance with the invention improves the ability of the hair to be combed wet, shows good compatibility with the scalp, and gives the hair a soft feel and a beautiful shine. It is further stated that the agent in accordance with the invention shows good compatibility with the skin and the eyes, gives the skin a well-groomed appearance, and is also biodegradable.
There is no information provided in the document as to the specific action of the choline salt on skin other than it "gives the skin a well groomed appearance". Example 5 of the document, a shampoo for hair and skin, states that the skin shows a smooth, soft skin surface after use. Example 6, a skin care cream, states that the skin feels smoother and supple after use. Example 7, an oil in water body lotion, states that the composition increases skin moisture and leaves a pleasant feeling. Present in Example 7 with 7 wt % of choline salts are also 10 wt % cetylstearyloctanoate, 5 wt % glycerine, 4 wt % cetylstearylalcohol, 3 wt % sorbitan stearate, and 1 wt % dimethyl polysiloxane. These latter materials are all well known moisturizing agents.
Nowhere in WO 96/27363 is there a clear definition of what "conditioning" agent means. Conditioning in general means making skin feel soft and smooth. A conditioning agent does not necessarily bring about moisturization. Such an agent is generally known as a moisturizing agent. Sometimes these two activities are broadly grouped under the category of "conditioning and moisturizing" agent.
We have now discovered that choline salt and related compounds are powerful moisturizing agents for skin. Even in a rinse off cleansing composition such material(s) or mixture thereof brings about substantially more moisture on the skin. This can be a statistically significant measurable quantity of moisture on the skin.